eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1181 (7 September 1995)
Synopsis Michelle gets a dressing down when she gets emotionally involved at work, Ted is forced into an unexpected admission at Phil and Kathy's dinner party, and Ian decides to call a truce with Arthur. David bumps into Ian and Cindy in the street and takes a long time talking about the test drive, saying how excited Cindy got, etc etc... and then finally makes his point that they didn't pay him for the car. Ian says he'll drop a cheque off this afternoon. Cindy is rather rattled by the visit and starts on at Ian, going on and on about him being selfish, mainly because Kathy invited them to a housewarming party Thursday evening, but Ian (though he hasn't told Kathy yet) says that he can't go because of the quiz. Cindy says that he is being incredibly selfish putting a stupid nonsensical thing like the pub quiz, with which he seems to be totally obsessed, ahead of his mother and how she feels. She then almost bursts into tears and says she can't take this any more... Ian, not surprisingly is totally incredulous at Cindy's outburst and says err OK well I'll tell Mum that I'll go to the housewarming then. He sees Arthur in the square and says he went to see Pauline but didn't get any response, but he wants to apologise for the scenes at the incinerator meeting - he didn't know any of this would happen. But he says that he's been accused by Cindy of not caring about anyone but in fact his family is all he cares about and that's why he works so hard. Arthur is sympathetic and agrees, but says that doesn't Ian see the incinerator is bad for the environment. Ian says he respects Arthur's view but it's the price of progress. Arthur says he thinks they should agree to differ. Ian smiles and says yes, so do you want a lift to the airport then? Pauline of course isn't happy and whinges when Ian is a few minutes late to pick them up. Roof whinges to Mark that Sanjay mentioned Ollie and Vince and was he going to gamble again. Mark says he promises not to, and that he didn't want her bothered by them, so he kept it to himself. Grant has disappeared to his security job. Michelle goes round to Pauline's to see them off on their holiday. (Does she EVER do any work? Probably not, but then she is a council employee, what can one expect?) Pauline shows her the sunglasses, and Michelle says she looks fine, Arthur had said she looks like Nana Miskouri ;-) Michelle says that she has to apologise that she can't be there to see them off, she has an important meeting. So she goes off to work. Michelle drops in on the family of 6 that she saw the other day, on her way to work after seeing Pauline. They say oh I thought you might be the electricity man. She is appalled that the work hasn't been done, and the revolting sickly little brat coughs again and Michelle says that she seems to have got worse. They all agree, and Michelle rather stupidly says that she doesn't think they should live in these conditions and she will personally promise to get them rehoused. She gets in to work and her boss is totally appalled at her unprofessionalism and idiotic promise when there are hundreds of other people in similar conditions on the housing list. He looks at Michelle as if she is a total moron, which of course she was in this case. He reminds her that it is very unprofessional to make promises which are totally unrealistic. (I can't really see how she got this job, she's obviously totally unsuited to it and hasn't a clue about any job more tricky than a barmaid or a typist!). Arthur and Pauline go on holiday, Ian has turned up, they all get in, and are off. Mark sees them off without mentioning the baby thing, so Roof nags him yet again (you might think he'd get tired of it!!). Nigel has Debs' Mum back again to help with Clare, and says how grown up she is being. She reminds him that Clare is only a child, as Clare is offering to make sausages and omelettes for their tea. Jules and Blossom get into bed again that night and we finally discover what it is that's been enthralling Jules - it's Scrabble. (Some of us never contemplated that it could be anything remotely undesirable of course!) And so to the main event of Thursday, the Mitchell's' housewarming. Kathy gets everything ready, Phil offers to make something, and cooks a dessert to which he adds loads of brandy. He manages to persuade his mother not to make sherry trifle (YEUKK), for which Kathy should be eternally grateful. The time comes, Ted arrives with his children - they have a very sus conversation where the boy says that he knows exactly what he's supposed to say., and Ted says that they couldn't bring Jimmy 'cos you know what he's like after a few drinks. Ted comes in with young girl and boy (teens). Cindy and Ian are there, as is Peggy, plus the homeowners. They sit down to a nice meal, and plenty of wine, and chat in general. Ted asks about the house and Phil says it was bedsits, and the tenants were all sorted out. Ian says he doesn't think Ricky was. Phil says he chose to go back home to Pat. Ian contradicts that he thinks Ricky and Bianca are not at all comfortable there, and Kathy says perhaps they could consider renting their old flat to them. Phil says err I thought we'd decided to sell it. Kathy says that the housing market isn't good, they could use the cash from renting it out. Phil sees that he's outnumbered and in front of far too many people to appear mean, so he says fine, if you think it's a good idea, we'll do that. Kathy says she will tell Pat tomorrow. Ian looks smug, Phil looks irritated. Kathy waffles on about the barbecues that Ted used to have at his house and wasn't it lovely, the son says sulkily "Well I don't suppose we'll have any more of those." Phil immediately says "what do you mean?" and the kid says well, it's the end of summer. But it was a tense moment... Peggy waffles about Sam being a model and asks the girl whether she has a boyfriend and why she's not back at school yet. There seems to be no clear explanation why the kids aren't going back up north to school. At the quiz night in the Vic, Tiffany is doing a great job centre stage reading out the quiz information. Sam asks quietly about the answers and Tiffany says she'll just have to do it fairly. It's about to start anyhow. Sam and David sit at their "lucky" table. The first question is who was the first man to climb Everest, and David starts to write. Sam says "wasn't it Roger Bannister?" (ROTFL). David gives her a look which says it all (ie "what a moron, has the girl got a brain??") Back at the Mitchell's' housewarming, Kathy asks Cindy whether she still goes swimming and says she should join her. Ted says his daughter was good at swimming, and they discover she was on the school team, etc. The girl starts to talk enthusiastically, and then trails off sadly as they talk about the future and it's obvious that she's not going back to school. She almost bursts into tears and the boy is saying "now they can't go back.." The secret is obviously out, and Ted explains the full details, that his company has got into trouble because of a health and safety accident and then huge fine for negligence, and general hatred because the victim died of injuries while working for Ted. So the kids were victimised and they decided not to go back again. He says sorry, he should have told Kathy. Peggy and Kathy say "well it wasn't your fault, from the way you say it happened, so..." (yea right, exactly!!) "Roof" and Mark go to the café, Ollie and Vince are there and taunt Mark mercilessly about being afraid of his wife and not man enough to join them in a game. Then she says let's go, so they say yea, do what wifey tells you, she's probably upset that all the action has been in here and she hasn't got any at home, she wants to know if you're a real man. Well better run off home, she's obviously gagging for it. At his point, Ruth has had enough and Ollie, the less frightening of the pair, is sitting leaning back on his chair. She goes over and kicks the chair leg out so he falls back against the wall, she grabs his left arm and has her foot on his shoulder before he knows what's hit him. She gives the arm a tug and twist and he gives a "surrender" signal as he's on the floor with her foot in his throat and his little finger in her grasp. (ouch). Vince and Mark both look on in amazement! She lets him up, and he looks furious. She says "you going to hit me?"(in her funny accent) and he backs off and sits down crossly. Mark and Ruth leave, Mark says later, "I'm glad you're on my side!" Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Michael French as David *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *David Kershaw as Mr Parker *Mark Monero as Steve *David Finch as Vince *Mark Heal as Ollie *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex Notes First appearances of Tony Hills and Sarah Hills Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes